The Serpent's Heir
by Reid Phantom
Summary: Year two for Danny and the Golden Trio brings along new adventures. When muggle-borns start turning to stone, everyone becomes suspicious. Could it be the school's favorite suspect, Harry, or the trio's favorite suspect, Draco? Or is the trio right in hiding things from Danny? Who is the Serpent's Heir? Part two of the Potter and Phantom series.
1. Birthdays

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. I am putting this now so I do not have to during the rest of the story, which means shorter AN's.**

**Valda Zendeke belongs to A Scary Little Girl.**

**Thanks to my beta: vickydd**

* * *

**Birthdays**

Deep in the realm of the dead known as the Ghost Zone, floats a clock tower. The owner of the tower has gone by many names through the eons of his existence: Chronos, Saturn, Father Time, the Grim Reaper, and Clockwork. Normally, the only sounds filling the area around Clockwork's tower are the random ticks of the hundreds of clocks. However, for the past few weeks a loud wail would irregularly overtake the area, obscuring the noises from the devices.

Outside the tower, the source of the wail fell to his knees. In a flash of white rings, Danny Fenton replaced Danny Phantom.

Danny sat panting for a few minutes before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a girl with long black hair and crystal blue eyes smiling down at him. Danielle, or Dani, Phantom held out a glass of water for her brother. Danny smiled and took it. As he gulped down the water, Danielle removed the earmuffs she had been wearing to protect her ears while watching her brother practice.

"Thanks," Danny said after pulling the now empty glass from his lips. "I just don't get it. Why is this power so hard to control?"

Danielle sat down next to him and said, "Well, you said it was hard learning how to duplicate. Maybe it's like that one."

"That was different. Once I learned what to do it was easy to duplicate. I already know what to do for this power. I just can't get it under control," Danny said, dropping his head into his hands.

"You'll get it young Phantom. It's just a matter of time."

The two half-ghosts jumped and turned to see an old ghost floating near the door to the tower. The ghost had blue skin, pure red eyes, and a long white beard. Clockwork smiled at them and said, "Perhaps the two of you should be getting off to bed. Dorathea will be here rather early tomorrow to pick you both up for your shared birthday party." The time ghost transformed into his adult form before turning around and floating back into his tower.

"I didn't know Dora was throwing us a party," Danny said, looking towards Danielle.

The ghost girl shrugged. "Don't look at me. I didn't even know we shared a birthday."

Danny looked back towards the door Clockwork had gone through. "Why do I get the feeling Clockwork just ruined our surprise party?"

* * *

"Dani, it's time to get up."

When Danny opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of his little sister turning over on the bed with a muffled "Go away", he sighed and left the bedroom. The ghost boy returned moments later with a glass of warm water.

He walked over to her bed and said, "This is your last chance, Dani. Wake up or face the consequences." His only reply was Danielle attempting to shoot him with a ghost ray. "Suit yourself," Danny said before dumping the water onto her head.

"Ah!" the ghost girl screamed sitting up suddenly. Danielle brushed her wet hair out of her face and glared at her brother. "What was that for?!"

"I told you to wake up. You didn't listen so I had to get creative," Danny said turning away and leaving the room.

The ghost boy had been staying in the Master of Time's tower ever since the summer holidays had begun. The first part had been devoted to tracking down his clone and sister Danielle, leaving the last part for practicing his new power and catching up with her. Danny told Danielle all about Hogwarts and his adventures there. In return, Danielle told Danny about her travels.

The younger halfa had been traveling the world as a means of keeping away from her creator, Vlad Masters. Like the two siblings, Vlad was also a half-ghost, going by the name Vlad Plasmius. After failing to get Danny to be his son and apprentice, Vlad attempted to clone the boy. Danielle was the only clone that did not destabilize, thanks to Danny.

Danny walked into the room he had been staying in and double checked the room to be sure he had packed everything before carrying his trunk into Clockwork's viewing room. He smiled at Dora, who was already waiting for him, and handed his trunk off to two of her guards who carried it outside.

Dorathea was the princess of Avalot. She appeared to be around thirteen years old and had bright green skin, red eyes, and long blonde hair styled in a braid. She also possessed one of the two Amulets of Aragon, which allowed her to shape shift into a large ghost dragon.

The ghost boy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by loud clunking sounds coming from behind him. He turned around to see his yawning sister walking down the stairs, her suitcase dragging behind her.

After Danielle handed her suitcase to the guards, she walked up so that she was standing next to Danny and let out one more yawn. "Good morning," she mumbled.

Danny rolled his eyes and took Dora's hand. "Good morning my lady," Danny said after kissing her hand.

The princess smiled at the two and said, "Good morning Sir Phantom, Lady Phantom. Shall we be on our way?"

"Sure," Danny said and transformed into his ghost form.

Danielle quickly followed. Her ghost form had long white hair that was held out of her face with a black headband. She wore a black cropped hoodie over a white tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans tucked into white combat boots with black laces. The hoodie had the DP logo over her chest in white.

The two Phantoms said goodbye to Clockwork before following the dragon ghost out of the tower.

"So, where are we going again?" asked Danny. The two halfas had agreed the night before to not tell anyone that Clockwork had told them about the party.

"Oh, just my castle, nothing special," Dora said as the three got into her floating carriage.

When they reached the castle, Dora led the siblings inside. Just as they made it to the courtyard, trumpets sounded and everyone in the courtyard yelled "Surprise!"

Danielle giggled and ran over to her best friend Kitty McLain. Danny smiled and waved as he looked around to see who was there.

Next to Kitty and Danielle was Kitty's older sister, teenage pop diva Ember McLain, and Kitty's boyfriend, Johnny 13. Johnny's younger brother, Youngblood, floated above them. Sitting a little back was Pandora, the owner and guardian of Pandora's Box, and Frostbite, Leader of the Far Frozen. They were sitting at some tables along with a few of Dora and Frostbite's people.

However, Danny's attention was quickly stolen when three humans tackled him in a hug, knocking them all to the ground. "Sam, Tucker, Jazz, how did you guys get here?" he asked when they finally got off him, laughing.

"Clockwork gave me a lift and he said he'd drop me off back in France after the party," Sam said, giving the halfa a quick hug before moving aside.

"Dora picked Tucker and I up since he's living in Amity again," Jasmine (or preferably Jazz) Fenton said, giving her younger brother a hug. "I've missed you so much, little brother."

Danny laughed and hugged her back as he said, "Missed me? I just talked to you yesterday."

Jazz pulled away, shaking her head as if to say, _what am I going to do with you?_

"It's good to see you dude," Tucker said as the two shared a high five before the four joined the rest of the guests. The party went by smoothly until it was time to open presents.

Frostbite and Dora's people showered the two halfas in jewelry and clothes (of which the two talked Pandora into letting them store in a room in the acropolis). Tucker brought the siblings comic books while Jazz got Danielle a trunk for school and Danny a few new books on astronomy.

"Here you go Dipstick, Baby-pop," Ember said, dropping a bag in front of each of the half-ghosts. "They're from me and Kitty-cat."

Danielle opened hers first to find a black beanie with the word "Baby-pop" written in neon green and a skull wearing a neon green bow. She also got a pair of neon green ear buds and an iPod that was black with rhinestone stars on the back.

"Dipstick got one too. I got Tech-butt to put them together for you. They're charged with ecto-energy so they'll work at that school of your's. Can't let you go all that time without good music, can I? Your watch should work there too, Dipstick," the pop star said, smirking.

Danny opened his bag to find an iPod (his was green with a black rocket ship decal on the back), a pair of black headphones with his DP logo on the ear portion in white, and a black watch with "Dipstick" on the armband in the same neon green as the face.

"School?" asked Sam.

"You didn't tell her?" Tucker asked Danny. The ghost boy shrugged. He must have forgotten. "Clockwork got Danny, and Dani I guess, into this boarding school in Europe. It's horrible! They don't allow any technology at all! They don't even have light bulbs! No electricity!" the techno-geek proclaimed as if it was the apocalypse.

"A boarding school without electricity," Sam said, lost in thought.

"Hey, that sounds like the school you said Sam was going to," Danielle said.

"Oh yeah," Danny said, realizing his sister was right. He shrugged and said, "Must be a coincidence. I mean, our school is in Britain and Sam's is in France, right?" Sam nodded, still off in her own world. "See, it's a coincidence. Let's move on."

The next presents were from Johnny and Youngblood. Both halfas received a bag of ghost candies while Danielle got a cropped, black leather jacket with the DP logo on one side (which she quickly put on, setting her old hoodie off to the side), and Danny got a pair of white motorcycle boots.

Frostbite was next with a pair of sapphire earrings for Danielle and a silver dagger with emeralds embedded in the handle for Danny.

Dora followed. She presented Danielle with a pair of silver colored ballet flats with little sapphires sewn into the toes and a sapphire blue dress with a silver belt. She then presented Danny with a silver snake ring with emerald eyes and silver belt buckle with an onyx stone in the shape of his logo embedded into it.

Danny and Danielle opened the box that Clockwork had given them next. Inside was a small silver ring for Danny and a silver hand mirror for Danielle.

Danny looked at the ring Clockwork had gotten him. It was too small for any of his fingers and glowed the same blue color as the time master's portals. Danny looked into the box and saw a small note addressed to him.

_Dear Daniel,_

_Place this on Spooky's leg and it will allow him to teleport anywhere on Earth or the Ghost Zone to deliver mail._

_Eternal Luck,_

_Clockwork_

Danny smiled and set the ring back in the box it had come in. Hermione had offered to watch Spooky since the black-billed magpie did not like spending too much time in the Ghost Zone. He would have to wait until he got to Hermione's house to put the ring on.

Danny looked Danielle to see she was still looking over the mirror. It was elegantly carved with twin serpents surrounding the glass, their noses meeting at the top and their tails intertwining to create the handle. Danielle turned it over to find writing on the back.

_By which the first shall be revealed_

_By which the second shall be saved_

_By which the third shall see the truth behind the eyes_

"Great, another one of Clockwork's riddles that won't make sense until after we need whatever information it's supposed to give us," Danny said, dropping his head onto the table they were sitting at.

Pandora was second to last, followed by Sam. Danielle's gift contained a silver tiara with little sapphires arranged to form flowers and a silver band that wrapped around her upper arm.

"Okay, I had overlooked it when it was just Dora and Frostbite, but you three definitely planned our gifts together, didn't you?" asked Danielle as she looked between the yeti, Greek, and dragon ghosts.

Danny nodded as he looked at his own gifts: a silver belt that had a small sheath for a dagger and a black metal vambrace with a white, green-eyed serpent painted on.

Pandora laughed and said, "Perhaps, but I can assure you that this gift is just from me." Pandora handed Danny a simple manila envelope. When he opened it and read the first couple lines, Danny went into a state of shock.

"What is it?" asked Danielle.

"Pandora is... They're... This is..." Danny said, still in shock.

Pandora laughed and said, "They're claiming forms."

Danny finally broke through the shock and looked up to smile at the ghost. "Pandora's claiming Danielle!"

Dora and Kitty both squealed before jumping forward and hugging Danielle. Johnny and Ember said their congratulations from were they stood. As did Frostbite as he clapped. All the while the younger hybrid, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz stared in confusion.

"What's claiming?" asked Jazz.

"Ghosts can claim each other as family. It's the reason Dani and I are siblings. I claimed her as my sister," Danny said. "What Pandora did is kind of like adopting since she claimed Dani as her daughter."

Danielle's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. She screamed and ran over to hug the Greek ghost. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Jazz and Tucker joined in on the celebration too, but something came to Jazz's mind and she turned to her brother. "What about you?" she asked.

Everyone turned towards the human girl and Tucker said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was just thinking - I mean, why doesn't Pandora claim Danny too? Is it because are parents are still alive or..."

Danny sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Actually birth parents only count if you were born a ghost. Danielle doesn't count since she wasn't born exactly."

"You never told them, Great One?" asked Frostbite, looking towards the ghost boy.

Jazz glared at her squirming brother and asked, "Told us what?"

"Hehe, well I was kind of claimed a year and a half ago. That's how I knew to do it for Dani," Danny said, looking anywhere but at the three scowling humans.

"What?" the thirteen year old yelled. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Was it Clockwork?" Sam asked.

Danny shrugged before saying, "No, he doesn't even seem like the claiming type to me. Besides, I met Clockwork after I was already claimed."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jazz growled.

"Who else would it be? We met Pandora and Frostbite after Clockwork and Dora is our age... Well, appearance wise," Tucker said listing off Danny's ghostly allies.

"You know, I'm suddenly realizing how few allies I actually have," Danny said, trying to distract the others.

It did not work.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

Danny sighed and said, "I didn't know you knew I was half-ghost at the time."

"But what about Sam and I?" asked Tucker. "Why didn't you tell us or Jazz after?"

Danny shifted nervously, but was saved by the sound of someone entering the courtyard. Danny turned towards his distraction, but growled realizing whom it was.

"What are you doing here Fruit Loop?"

Vlad smirked and said, "Why, to celebrate your birthday of course."

"Who told you I was here?"

"Oh, no one told me per say, Danielle," Vlad said, keeping his eyes on Danny instead of facing the ghost girl he was answering. "Although I did overhear Miss McLain mentioning, as she so eloquently put it, 'Dipstick's B-day Bash' to her boyfriend." Vlad's voice gave away his obvious dislike for Danny's nickname.

Danielle opened up her mouth to comment, but Danny stood up before she could get a word out and dragged the elder half-ghost out of the courtyard.

"Leave Plasmius," Danny said once they were out of the castle. "You have no right to be here and I swear if you try to do anything to Dani, I'll-"

"Now Daniel, do you honestly think I have any interests in the girl now? And as for my rights, I do believe I have the right to attend my own son's birthday."

"_I am not your son_," growled Danny, just managing to keep his voice at a normal level so as not to alert the others.

"Oh," Vlad said as if Danny was a small child that didn't know what he was talking about, further infuriating Danny. "I heard Pandora has claimed Danielle as her daughter."

"Yeah, which means unless you feel like spending a century in her box, you'll stay away."

The elder half-ghost sighed and said, "Honestly Daniel, how many times do I have to tell you I have no interests in the girl. What is that school teaching you?"

Danny froze before stuttering, "S-sch-school. Wh-what are y-you talking about?"

"Do not try to lie, Daniel. You are bad at it. I did not become a billionaire by letting two million dollars disappear from one of my accounts without my approval, especially when the transaction is in your name. It was not hard to figure out that you used the money to pay off a boarding school to let you attend while hiding out from your parents."

Danny stuttered for a few seconds before glaring at Vlad. "Leave Plasmius."

Vlad smirked at Danny before saying, "Alright Daniel. I am leaving. I was just dropping off your gifts. I can tell when I am not wanted and I would rather not spend another night as an ice sculpture."

Danny smiled at the memory from Vlad's first meeting with Frostbite before frowning. "Gifts?"

The elder halfa smiled and pulled out a bag and box, holding them out for Danny. Danny eyed Vlad before accepting the gifts. He looked down at the bag and saw his name on it. He set the box down gently before opening the bag. He pulled out a book. Turning it over, he saw that the title read_ Interesting Facts and Ghosts: A Simple Guide to the Ghost Zone_. Danny flicked through the book and was surprised to find that it actually looked interesting. He was not about to tell Vlad that though. Danny looked back in the bag and pulled out a long strip of black cloth and a silver clasp with his logo engraved on it. It only took him a moment to realize the cloth was a hooded cloak like Clockwork's.

Danny looked over his gifts for a few seconds more before dropping them back in the bag and glaring at Vlad. "Okay, you dropped off your gifts. You can leave now."

Smirking, Vlad said, "As you wish Daniel. I will figure out where you have been disappearing to though, son."

"I'm not your son!" Danny yelled to Vlad's retreating back Danny stood there glaring before looking back down at the bag. The cloak was cool looking. Danny had a quick flashback to the Super Danny incident, but quickly waved it off. This was completely different from tying a bed sheet around his neck and calling it a cape. _Plus, plenty of wizards wore cloaks, right?_

Danny took off his jacket and gloves to reveal the same white and black t-shirt he had worn after being hit with the Fenton crammer. He dropped the jacket and gloves into Vlad's bag after pulling out the cloak and slipped it over his shoulders. He picked up the bag and box before heading back into the castle, fixing the clasp as he walked.

The ghost boy had just finished when he ran into someone, knocking them down. Danny smiled sheepishly down at the raven-haired girl and said, "Sorry Sam, I didn't see you there."

As he helped Sam back to her feet, she said, "I was just coming to check on you. You've been awhile and- What are you wearing?"

Scratching his neck Danny looked away saying, "Oh you know, a cloak?"

Sam raised an eyebrow before noticing the bag and box. "Gifts from Vlad?"

"Yes," Danny said, still looking anywhere but at Sam.

"And you're wearing it... why?"

"It looks cool."

Dropping her head, Sam said, "You look like you did when you got split by the Ghost Catcher."

Danny blushed and finally looked at Sam. "That was completely different! This is a cloak! That was a bed sheet cape!" Sam just laughed so Danny sent her a glare before heading towards the courtyard.

"Wait," Sam said, grabbing his arm. "I kind of wanted to ask you something."

Still a little mad at her for laughing at his cloak, Danny turned to face her with his arms crossed.

Sam bit her lip and said, "I was wondering... That school you go to... is there anything... special about it?"

Danny dropped his arms, wondering where this was going. "What do you mean? Like how Tucker almost had a heart attack about the no technology thing or..." He trailed of, still confused.

"No, not that, I mean..." Sam trailed off also, trying to find the words to say it without giving anything away. She sighed, realizing the clueless wonder was never going to get it if she did not put it right in front of him. "I mean, is it... special. Like a magic school." She flinched, hoping she would not get in trouble if she was wrong since Danny was technically half of a magical creature.

Danny stared at her blankly. How on Earth did she know that? Did he slip up when they were talking? He did not think he did. His school had not even come up until they were opening gifts. Did Tucker know too?

Sam smiled, seeing the look on Danny's face. He was as easy to read as a book for five-year-old's. "I was right, it is a magic school!"

"How did you figure it out?" Danny asked.

"Simple, it sounded like my school. Mine's a school for magic too," Sam said, still happy she was right.

Danny's jaw dropped. "You're a witch."

Sam smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "And you're a wizard, which means I don't have to keep secrets from you anymore!" Realizing what she was doing, she let go of him and took a step back, both off them blushing. Sam cleared her throat and said, "I guess it also means I don't need to come up with some lie about your gift."

Danny looked over at her as she held up a wrapped package. He took it from her and unwrapped it to find a picture frame. Danny smiled, seeing the picture. It was the one Tucker had taken after the four of them had taken down Nocturne, but Sam had enchanted it so that it moved. They were all at the docks. Photo-Danny had his arm wrapped around Sam and was giving a cheesy smile. Photo-Sam had just punched Photo-Tucker and was smiling with a faint blush. Photo-Tucker had barely gotten over the punch and was making a bunch of silly faces. Photo-Jazz was laughing on the other side of Danny while rolling her eyes.

Danny smiled at Sam. "Thanks Sam, this is awesome." The two walked back into the courtyard together and made their way back to the group.

Tucker smirked and was about to make a comment, most likely involving the two being lovebirds, when he noticed Danny's cloak. He fell of his chair laughing and said, "Dude, what are you wearing?"

Danny frowned as Sam smiled, a few chuckles slipping out. Danny glared at the two before looking over at Jazz, who was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing also.

"Aw, come on! I can't be the only one that likes my new cloak!"

"I like it," Danielle offered floating over to get a better look.

"You like - everything that - Danny likes!" Tucker said between his laughing. "That - doesn't count!"

Danielle frowned. "Not everything, I happen to like reading unlike him. I'm also not anywhere near as into astronomy as him, I prefer astrology. The cloak is just cool looking."

Danny smiled. "Thank you Danielle."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Vlad gave it to him."

"Never mind," Danielle said.

"Traitor," Danny muttered, dropping down into his seat next to the girl. He slid her present over to her before crossing his arms and glaring at the still laughing Tucker. Danielle eyed the box for a moment before slowly pulling the top off, as if she was afraid it would explode. Danielle looked inside and shrieked. Danny jumped up and was five seconds away from blasting the box when he saw his sister's smile. "What is it? Are you okay?"

The ghost-girl responded by putting her hands into the box and pulling out a small white kitten with black paws. "She's so adorable!" Danielle and Kitty squealed, fawning over the kitten.

Danny's arms fell to his side and he tilted his head, "That's what you screamed about? It's just a cat."

"Are you kidding? She's adorable! Look at her!" Danielle said, shoving the cat into his face so that he got an up-close view of its mismatched blue and green eyes.

Danny leaned back and pushed the cat back towards the girl. "Again, it's just a cat."

Kitty rolled her eyes and scratched under the cats chin, "Ignore him. What are you going to name her?"

"Well Danny named his bird Spooky, so how about Eerie?"

"I like it," Sam said, walking over to scratch the cat on the head. "And I have something that would be perfect for her." The Goth reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. "I had meant for it to be a bracelet for you, but I think it will look cute on Eerie."

Danielle took the box and opened it to find a small black ribbon with an onyx charm hanging from it in the shape of the halfas' DP logo. She pulled it out of the box and gently tied it around the kitten's neck with a little bow. "It's perfect Sam, thank you!"

* * *

After the party, the two Phantoms thanked everyone for their gifts and agreed to spend time with Pandora during the next summer before taking Jazz and Tucker back home. Danny and Danielle were able to stay with Jazz for a few days because the Fenton parents were off at a convention, leaving Jazz with her aunt. Since Alicia spent all her time in the backyard, she never noticed the two preteens.

After a quick stop in France to see Sam, the two left for Norway to see Danny's friend and fellow Slytherin, Valda Zendeke. Afterwards, they spent a week with Hermione. The three spent the time much like Danny and Hermione did over the last Christmas holiday.

When the two arrived at the Weasley house, or the Burrow, Danny found out that Harry had not been responding to any of Ginny's letters and that he had gotten a warning from the Ministry for using magic. Over the course of the day, Ginny and the twins managed to talk Danny, and as a result Danielle, into accompanying them on a rescue mission. That night, the five snuck out and took Mr. Weasley's flying car. Danny was still worried about the vehicle (the last flying car he had been in had been a death trap), but Danielle had easily fallen asleep on during the "drive".

Currently, Danielle was curled up on his right with her head on his shoulder. On his left, Ginny Weasley was looking out her window. Two of her older brothers, Fred and George or the Twins, were sitting in the front. The one in front of Ginny was navigating while the one in front of Danielle was driving.

Danny looked at the navigating twin and asked, "Hey George, how long until we get there?"

"How should I know? Fred has got the map," the twin driving said.

Danny looked at the two before letting his head fall back. "I give up. I'll never tell you two apart."

"We'll be there in just a few more minutes. And Fred is only messing with you; I am George," the twin with the map said.

Ginny giggled as Danny slapped his forehead with his palm. "You should probably wake your sister up, mate."

Danny nodded and gave Danielle a little shake. After a brief argument that involved not one, but two punches that barely missed Danny's face and an ice cube down a certain someone's shirt, Danny was able to rouse the ghost-girl enough that she could sit up on her own.

"We're here!" one of the twins said.

Danny looked out the window and saw them approaching a small, two-story cookie cutter house. Danielle managed to wake the rest of the way up as the car pulled up next to a second story window with bars on it.

Ginny opened her window and reached out. She grabbed the bars and looked into the window. "Yeah, it's him." She started shaking the bars. Danny heard a muffled voice, but could not tell what it was saying. Ginny shook them again and Harry walked up to the window.

He opened the window and said, "Ginny, how did you – What the –?"

Danny laughed when Harry's jaw dropped.

"All right, Harry?" asked George.

"What's been going on?" said Ginny. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles –"

"It wasn't me – and how did he know?"

"He works for the Ministry," said Ginny. "You _know_ we're not supposed to do spells outside school –"

"You should talk," said Harry, obviously talking about the car.

"Oh, this doesn't count," said Ginny. "We're only borrowing this. It's Dad's. _We_ didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with –"

"I told you, I didn't - but it'll take too long to explain now - look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'll think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so –"

"Stop gibbering," said Ginny. "We've come to take you home with us."

"But you can't magic me out either –"

"Who says we're going to use magic?" Danielle asked, crawling over Danny to sit next to Ginny.

"Who –?"

"Hi, name's Danielle, but you can call me Dani," Danielle said with a smile.

Danny gently moved Ginny out of the way and said, "Hey Harry." He made a show of looking at the bars and said sarcastically, "So I see your summer's been fun." He smiled and grabbed the bars. "How about we get these bars off?"

Danny focused and turned the bars intangible. He pulled them clean off the wall.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Get in," Ginny said.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff – my wand – my broom stick –"

"Where is it?"

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room –"

"We'll get it. Watch out," said Danny. Harry moved out of the way as Danny and Danielle climbed through the window. "You get all your stuff from in here and pass it to Ginny." The two quickly transformed before floating out of the room intangibly.

"What's the chance of playing a prank on the annoying cousin before we leave?" asked Danielle with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Danny smiled and said, "I think we have time for a quick pit stop."

The two quietly floated into the room next to Harry's to see a pudgy lump lying on the bed. They quickly turned invisible and Danny used his ice powers to drop the temperature enough that frost started appearing on the window.

"What's his name?" asked Danielle in a whisper.

"Dudley, I think," Danny answered.

They saw the lump shiver before he sat up. Harry's cousin looked around as he rubbed his arms.

"_Dudley_," a girl's voice called. The voice had a singsong rhythm and made Danny think of those jump-roping girl's from that horror movie.

"Who – who's there?" asked Dudley as he looked around.

"_Dudley_," the voice called again. Suddenly Danielle appeared floating over the end of Dudley's bed. Her headband had been removed so that her hair flowed around her shoulders and covered all of her face except one eye. Danny could tell she had been going for that look that the creepy Asian women had in the horror movies. Reaching her hand out, she tilted her head. As her hand began to melt she said, "_Will you be my friend, Dudley?_"

The large boy whimpered and tore out of the room.

Danny appeared and high-fived his clone, saying, "That was awesome."

"See, if Klemper asked like that, he might actually be scary," Danielle said, giggling quietly.

"Remind me to stop letting you watch all those horror movies," Danny said as he watched the girl pull her headband back on. Danielle stuck her tongue out in response.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I know it has been forever and I am so sorry!**

**Since I have gotten a few notes about it, I would like to say that Danielle is not going to be a major character in this. She is only going to be an important background character like Ginny, Luna, and Neville were in the books.**

**All right, so I did make a few changes from cannon here. Danielle is going to be a year younger than Danny is in this story, so she will start with Ron and Luna. In addition, I decided to have Danny and Danielle's birthdays together and use the day Vlad created Danielle as her deathday instead. Danny's deathday will be the day of his accident, of course. I went with this because although Danielle was technically "born" a half-ghost, she was only created as a newborn in ghost terms not human. I theorize that she was created at the same age as Danny would have been that day, just something or other years younger (one in this case). That would make their birthday the same, but deathdays different.**

**I also gave Danielle a change in get up because if Danny was getting a fashion upgrade from that hazmat suit, then she definitely was. Additionally I wasn't too fond of an eleven year old wearing a midriff-revealing shirt.**

**I do not think Danny ever mastered duplicating in the show. I know he did it in Reign Storm and while facing Vortex, but he had the suit to help during the fight with Pariah and it looked like he was still having some problems in Vortex's case. However, I am letting Danny know how to do it in the story. He will not be making hundreds of them like Vlad, but he will be able to do at least four like Dan.**

**The jump-roping girls are from Nightmare on Elm Street, which I do not own. The "creepy Asian ladies" was a reference to movies and games like Grudge and Fatal Frame and was not meant to offend in any way. I also do not own them.**

**I actually had a lot of fun coming up with the gifts. I wanted something that would match with who is giving the gifts, but would still make good gifts for Danny and Danielle. What did you think?**

**Clockwork is a troll.**

**Questions:**

1. Do you think Sam will be in the Triwizard Tournament? Do you want her to be in it?

2. What house do you think Dani will be in?

3. What do you think Clockwork's riddle on the mirror means?

4. Who do you think Danny's ghost "parent" is?


	2. Summer Days and Deathdays

Uh, whoops! Has it been that long already? Sorry, I meant to have this out last week, but I got caught up in Hijack Week and totally spaced. It (hopefully) won't happen again.

I usually don't respond to guests (not because I ignore them, but I just don't like taking up the space on the stories), but I couldn't resist. To the Guest that said, "Oh! I know who his ghost dad is! It's Salazar Slytherin!" That would have been hilarious and ironic and I would love to read a story like that, but no, sorry. It is Vlad.

I won't be answering the other questions in this because they are all spoilers/undecided.

* * *

**Summer Days and Deathdays**

"What took so long?" asked Harry when the two floated through the door with the trunk.

"Sorry, got distracted," Danny said, trying not to laugh. Danielle giggled again.

The two had just reached the window when someone started banging on the door.

"What the devil did you do to Dudley, boy?"

Harry turned to the two half-ghosts and glared. "What did you do?"

"No time," Danny said as the two phased the trunk into the car.

Harry started to crawl through the window when a loud screech came from behind him.

"I've forgotten Hedwig!"

Harry tore back across the room as someone started unlocking the door. The door flew open just as Harry was passing the cage to Ginny. Harry started climbing through the window, but a man (who Danny believed to be Harry's uncle) grabbed his ankle.

Ginny, George, and Danielle grabbed his arms and pulled.

"Petunia!" roared Harry's uncle. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"Oh for Pete's sake, you're going to rip him in half," Danny said. He leaned over and grabbed Harry's leg. He turned the leg intangible and it phased through the man's grip. The others pulled Harry into the car.

"Put your foot down, Fred!" yelled Ginny and the car shot suddenly toward the moon.

Harry went to the window and shouted, "See you next summer!"

The Phantoms and Weasleys all started laughing and Harry turned back to the group smiling. His smile quickly turned into a glare focused on Danny and Danielle. "Now, what did you two do?"

The Weasleys stopped laughing to look at the two half-ghosts, who started laughing harder as they transformed back into humans.

"Oh man... should have… his face… classic!"

"I didn't know… run that fast… bowling ball!"

It took a few seconds, but Danny calmed down and explained the prank that he and Danielle had pulled. "-then she stuck out her hand and made it melt as she said, 'Will you be my friend, Dudley?' It was awesome!"

The Weasley twins gave the Fentons high-fives and Harry laughed. Ginny shivered and said, "How on earth did you come up with something so creepy?"

"Danny and I are in love with horror movies," Danielle said, smiling. "They can give you a lot of ideas."

"Movies?" asked Ginny and the twins looked at her confused.

Danielle's jaw dropped and she looked at Danny.

Danny laughed and said, "I told you. They don't have TV, video games, movies, or anything else that takes electricity."

"That's just sad. I'm so sorry for you," Danielle said, patting Ginny on the back.

Harry snorted before turning to Danny and saying, "Hey Danny, can you let Hedwig out? She can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages."

"Yeah, sure," Danny said. He reached over and pulled the padlock off the owl's cage. Hedwig flew out the window and glided behind the car.

"So – what's the story, Harry?" said Ginny. "What's been happening?"

Harry started explaining about how a house-elf had come to warn him not to come to Hogwarts because something bad was going to happen, how the creature had been stopping all of Harry's mail, and how it had been the elf that had cast the spell that brought about the warning and resulted in his imprisonment courtesy of the Dursleys.

Once he was finished, they were all silent.

"Very fishy," said Fred finally.

"Definitely dodgy," agreed George. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I don't think he could," said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall." He saw Fred and George look at each other. "What, you think he was lying to me?"

"Well," said Fred, "put it this way – house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"

"Yes," said Ginny, Harry, and Danny together.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry explained. "He hates me."

"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Must be, it's not a very common name, is it?" said Harry. "Why?"

"I've heard Dad talking about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

"And when You-Know-Who disappeared," said Fred, craning around to look at Harry. He caught Danny's death-glare and quickly turned back around, but kept talking. "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung – Dad reckons he was right in You-Know-Who's inner circle."

"Figures, that boy makes Dash look like a saint," Danny said.

The others looked at him confused, but Danielle said, "That bad?"

Danny just nodded before asking the twins, "Could the house-elf belong to Draco?"

"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house..."

Danny frowned. He knew for a fact that Draco's family was wealthy and it would not be crazy to think Draco had sent a house-elf to mess with Harry. Yet, at the same time, something felt odd about the story. The ghost-boy glanced over at Harry and could see the boy was already starting to push off the encounter as a prank, but Danny could not help but be worried. He had learned to always trust his instincts. For now though, he would keep quiet.

Danny leaned back in the seat as he felt Danielle lean on his shoulder. The two were still tired from the flight to the burrow, but Danny did not realize he was nodding off until he suddenly felt the car shake and one of the twins said, "Touchdown!"

Danny smiled towards the funny, lopsided house that was the Burrow as he followed Danielle out of the car.

"It's not much," Ginny said.

"It's _wonderful,_" Harry said, looking over the building.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then, Ginny, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Too late," Danielle said, moving behind Danny.

The others turned around to see Mrs. Weasley marching across the yard. Noticing her angry glare, Danny turned invisible, Danielle quickly following.

"_Ah._"

"Oh dear."

Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. "So?"

"Morning Mum," George said.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Mrs. Weasley said in a deadly whisper that even sent shivers down Danny's back.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to -"

Both of the twins were taller than the woman was and Ginny was the same height, but all three cowered as her rage broke over them.

"_Beds empty! No note! Car gone - could have crashed - out of my mind with worry - did you care? - never, as long as I've lived - you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy -_"

"Perfect Percy," Fred muttered and Danny flinched on the twin's behalf when Mrs. Weasley focused on him.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK! You could have _died_, you could have been _seen_, you could have lost your father his _job_ -" Mrs. Weasley shouted herself hoarse before looking around. "_I know you two are here. Hiding's not going to do you any good._"

Danny appeared next to Fred and nervously scratched his neck. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," he said, voice shaking. He might have faced powerful weather controlling ghosts, dragons, and Lord Voldemort himself, but there was something about Mrs. Weasley that frightened him above all others. "We tried to talk them out of it. We even said we'd go check on him ourselves, but they insisted on coming." Danny felt bad about figuratively throwing the three Weasleys under the bus and he knew they were giving him death glares behind his back, but she really scared him.

"It's okay Danny. I'm sure you tried," She said, sighing. She turned to Harry, who backed away. "I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear. Come in and have some breakfast."

Once Mrs. Weasley turned away and began walking back to the house, Danielle appeared next to Danny and sighed in relief. Danny chuckled and kissed the top of her head the way Jazz always did to him. Danielle smiled for a second before squishing her face up in disgust and saying, "Oh gross." The same response Danny always gave Jazz.

The group followed Mrs. Weasley through the doorway and into a small kitchen. The kids all dropped into seats at the table and the halfas both sunk down, hoping to keep away from the glares the woman was sending her children as she went about the kitchen, preparing breakfast and muttering under her breath.

"I don't blame _you,_ dear," she assured Harry, tipping sausages onto his plate. "Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ginny by Friday. But really, flying an illegal car halfway across the country - anyone could have seen you -"

She flicked her wand towards the sink and the dishes seemed to come alive and clean themselves.

"It was cloudy, Mum!" said George.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. She turned to the black-haired siblings and the two sunk down a little more. "You didn't need to be going either. You just had a long flight. You should be resting."

"We're fine, Mrs. Weasley. Really," Danny said.

"They were starving him, Mum!" Fred added.

"And you!" said Mrs. Weasley, though her expression softened.

Once breakfast was done, Fred yawned and said, "_Blimey,_ I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed and -"

"You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again -"

"Oh, Mum -"

"And you two," she said, glaring at Ginny and Fred. "You can go up to bed, dear," she added to Harry. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car. You two can head up as well," she added to Danny and Danielle.

"Well, if you're sure," Danielle said before quickly running out so as to not give the woman a chance to change her mind.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Danny said before slipping through a doorway and heading up the stairs. Danny had just made it to the sixth floor, the top of the house if you do not count the attic, when the door opened and a red-haired boy poked his head out.

Ronald, or Ron, Weasley smiled when he saw Danny. "You guys are back! How'd it go?"

"We got him. He's outside with your sister and brothers dealing with gnomes."

Ron laughed. "Mum caught you then? You're lucky she's easier on guests. Just wait until she starts thinking of you like a son. Is Dani in the kitchen?"

"Ginny's room," Danny said. He watched the boy start down the stairs before slipping into the room and closing the door. He passed the plethora of Chudley Cannon posters and dropped down onto the cot that had been set up for him, quickly dozing off.

* * *

Life at the burrow was refreshing for the two halfas. Danielle, who had constantly been on the move since she had been created more than a year before, reveled in not only having a safe place to live, but also a steady supply of food and other necessities. Danny, who missed having parents that cared for him, secretly enjoyed the way Mrs. Weasley would badger him about eating more.

Having grown up with his parents crazy inventions, Danny was not as thrown off by the mini-explosions coming from the twins' room or the bangs and crashes caused by the ghoul in the attic as Harry and Danielle were, though he _was_ surprised to learn that ghouls were not related to ghosts. He had always thought they were the same, or at least similar.

Danielle had taken to sitting next to Mr. Weasley during meals to discuss the most random muggle technology from small things like plugs and batteries to the more complex like televisions and computers. Mr. Weasley was fascinated by all the "muggle replacements for magic" and Danielle was amused by his excitement over things that were completely ordinary for her. She had even brought her iPod and Phantom Phones to dinner one night to show the man. He seemed astounded that such a combination of magic and complex muggle technology could exist and was downhearted when neither of the half-ghosts could explain how they worked.

Percy Weasley was the only one unaware of the siblings' ghostly prowess. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley had actually known about the two before they arrived because Mrs. Weasley overheard Ginny telling the twins that Danielle also had ghost powers. She had only told her husband and the two had assured the kids that they would keep the secret. Ron found out a few days after Harry arrived, when he accidentally stumbled upon the two training in the small paddock the Weasleys owned.

One sunny morning found the two just outside the backdoor of the Burrow, bickering back-and-forth.

"Dani, we have to tell them. If we just disappear, they are going to be worried."

"I didn't say that we should just leave. I just don't want to tell them why."

Having heard the fighting, Ginny walked into the open doorway and looked towards the half-ghosts. Staying quiet, she went unnoticed as the two continued.

"That's not much better. It would be rude to just leave without an explanation."

"You guys are leaving?"

Danny spun around, surprised to see Ginny, before sighing. "Yes, but just for a couple of hours." Then he turned back to Danielle without another word. Realizing she would not be getting anything more out of the two, Ginny turned around and headed back into the kitchen. She sat down at the table just as Harry and Ron stumbled in.

"Have you seen Danny? He was already gone when we woke up," Harry said, dropping into a chair next to Ginny.

"He's outside _talking _with his sister."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask, the halfas came in and sat down.

Mr. Weasley looked up from his newspaper and smile at the group. He pointed to a small stack of envelopes and said, "Letters from school. Dumbledore already knows you three are here. Doesn't miss a trick, that man."

Everyone grabbed their own letter, including Fred and George who had walked in while Mr. Weasley was talking. Danny read his letter, which told him to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first. There was also a list of book's he would need for the new year, all of which, excluding _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2,_ were written by a Gilderoy Lockhart.

Danny saw Fred lean over and whisper something to Harry, but he could not catch what it was because at the same time, Danielle leaned over to say, "_Voyages with Vampires_? You think this Lockhart guy met the Fruit Loop?"

Danny snorted and said, "Either him or Spectra."

The two shared a quick laugh before beginning to eat.

"That lot won't come cheap," George said. "Lockhart's books are really expensive..."

Danny was once again distracted from the other's conversations when Danielle grabbed his arm and said, "That's right, how are we going to pay? If these books are really expensive... and I have to get all this other stuff -"

"Calm down Dani, we'll be fine. Clockwork set up a vault for me last year with money he 'borrowed' from Vlad. I'm sure there's more than enough to get supplies for both of us."

"Alright," Danielle said, though she still looked worried.

There was a loud _thunk_ and everyone turned to the window to see that a molting, grey owl had hit the glass before falling into the window box.

"Errol!" said Ginny as she jumped up and ran over to the window to let the owl in. She took the letter it was holding and said, "_Finally_ - he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue Harry from the Dursleys' just before Danny and Danielle got here."

"You weren't kidding! They actually use _owls_ to send their mail!" whispered Danielle as she watched Ginny carry the owl to a perch.

"I wasn't kidding about anything I told you," Danny whispered back as he tried not to laugh at the look on his sister's face.

"'_Dear Ginny, and Danny, Danielle, and Harry if you're there,_' "Ginny read, bring the two's attention back on the others.

"_'I hope everything went alright and that Harry is okay. I honestly don't know why you insist on getting him yourself. It would be much simpler to let your parents get him, or at the very least wait for Danny and Danielle to get there and let them go. You better not have done anything illegal to get him out, Ginny, because that would get Harry in trouble too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once. However, it might be best to use Hedwig or Spooky because I think another delivery might finish your one off._

"_'I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course_' -"

"What?" exclaimed Danny. "She was finished with the summer work when I was there! She even made sure mine was done right. What could she be working on now?"

Ginny looked at him in horror. "We're on vacation! Why are you guys even doing schoolwork?"

"It's called homework for a reason, Ginny. It's _supposed_ to be done over the break," Danny deadpanned.

Ginny shook her head and continued reading. "_'We're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?_

"_'Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. Love from Hermione._' "

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table. "What're you all up to today?"

Fred quickly said, "We were going to go up the hill to the paddock to practice Quidditch."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Will you all be going then?" asked Mrs. Weasley and George, Ginny, Harry, and Ron all nodded.

Ginny looked over at the halfas and saw that they were sharing some sort of silent conversation with each other. After a few seconds, Danielle narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, muttering, "Fine."

Danny smiled for his obvious victory and cleared his throat. "Actually Mrs. Weasley, Dani and I were planning on going out for the day. We saw a city about ten minutes from here with a bunch of shops and a theater."

"Really, well would you like one of us to come with you? I don't know how I feel about you two going off on your own, but if you want it to just be a family thing, I understand," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's not so much a 'family thing', but more of a... celebration," Danny said, scratching his neck and looking away.

Everyone looked up at him and Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh, is it one of your birthdays?"

Danny was about to answer, when Danielle began giggling. Danny shot her a look and said, "Not exactly. It's kind of the opposite."

Danielle started giggling more and said, "It's exactly the opposite!"

Danny shot her another look before turning back to the others. "You see, today is my deathday. My second to be exact."

There they were, the confused expressions. Danny chuckled nervously and looked over at Danielle, who smirked and mouthed, "Told you so." Danny frowned and turned back to the others. Ron and Ginny still looked confused, but Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George had lost their confused expressions in favor of curious ones. Mrs. Weasley and Harry appeared to be trying to figure out if they were supposed to be sorry or happy.

Finally, it was Ginny who spoke. "Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?"

Danielle gasped and Danny quickly slapped a hand over the angry girl's mouth. "Celebrating a ghost's deathday is tradition within the Ghost Zone. It is similar to celebrating a human's birthday, but is considered far more important. There are a ton of customs that are involved in a deathday, but the most important are that all ghosts celebrate their's differently and that, like asking a ghost how they died, it is considered a great insult to make a comment like that about one's deathday. Of course you didn't know that, so it is not your fault," Danny said, glaring at his still squirming sister.

Danielle sighed and nodded her head to show she understood, letting Danny remove his hand.

"Well then, I hope you have fun today," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.

Danny smiled and the two said their goodbyes before leaving. They flew to the city and landed in an alleyway next to the theater. After transforming back, the two walked over and smiled at the thirteen-year-old girl standing next to the ticket booth. The girl's long red hair flew back as she ran over and hugged Danny. "Happy Deathday little brother!"

"Thanks Jazz," Danny replied as he returned the hug. "I just feel bad. I know it's pretty early back in Amity."

"It's worth it. Besides, that's the good thing about summer. You can go to bed early and sleep in late without anyone questioning anything. Clockwork said we have until five and then he'll send me back. What do you want to do?"


End file.
